A Rose for Kagome
by vetgirl1293
Summary: She handed a pink one to Sango, a blue one to Miroku, a light green one to Shippou, and a very ornate red bag with silver trimmings to Inuyasha. He had his moments. An InuKag Valentine's Day one-shot.


My mission for today, Valentine's Day was to write a one-shot of every one of my fandoms. This is my Inuyasha entry into this category. It's not in the style I usually do, it's a different technique and a lot more fluffy than usual. I wrote this today and edited it today. I hope you enjoy. Also please, if you wish, check my profile for the other stories I added and updated today.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters named here. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Co.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**A Rose for Kagome**

Throwing her bag out of the well, Kagome heaved herself out of the Bone Eater's well only to come face to face with Shippou.

"Kagome, you're back! Now maybe Inuyasha will stop being so grumpy." Shippou exclaimed.

"What was that, you little punk?" came Inuyasha's gruff voice.

"Ever since she left, you've been doing nothing but complaining and taking it out on Miroku and me!"

"You should be more careful when you're talking to me. I ain't the monk; I'm not going to take your crap!" Inuyasha growled as he squeezed Shippou's head with his fists.

"Ow! Kagome, he's hurting me!" Shippou whined.

"Inuyasha! Come on, he's just a kid! You shouldn't be so hard on him!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, he ain't gonna learn otherwise." Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome glared at him and picked Shippou up.

"Come on Shippou, I brought you back some candy."

---

Kagome, once inside the cabin in the village that they occupied when she needed to return home, managed to calm down Shippou, get Miroku to keep his hands to his self, and Inuyasha to stop pouting just long enough to announce that she had brought everyone back something special from her time.

"Kagome, you didn't have to…" Sango started.

"Oh, but I wanted to. You see, in my time, today is a holiday. Today is Valentine's Day; it's a time for gift giving and letting everyone know how much you care. And I wanted to give chocolates to the people I would give my life to!" She cried out.

"Well, Kagome, where are these gifts?" Miroku asked.

"Right here!" Kagome said as she rifled through her bag. Silently, she pulled out three small decorative bags. She had filled each of the bags with chocolates and Shippou's held some toys. She handed a pink one to Sango, a blue one to Miroku, a light green one to Shippou, and a very ornate red bag with silver trimmings to Inuyasha.

"Thanks, Kagome!" Shippou squealed as he began to play with his new toys.

"These are wonderful! Did you make them yourself?" Sango asked as she bit into a chocolate.

"Yeah, but it was pretty simple."

"It certainly tastes like you put a lot of effort into it." Miroku said.

Inuyasha sniffed his pouch and remained quiet.

---

"I'm going to go get some fire wood, guys!" Kagome called as she exited the cabin.

"_What a day. I go out of my way and make his bag the best, and what does he do? Nothing! Not even a_ thank you_!"_ She sighed. _"What a jerk…" _

Lost in thought as she cursed Inuyasha's name, Kagome diligently gather fire wood, failing to notice that she was being watched.

Stepping out into view Inuyasha walked behind Kagome and whispered her name. Kagome whipped her head up in fright.

"Inuyasha! When did you get here?" She eyed his hand behind his back.

"Just now," He said. "Look, thanks for the gift, it was really good and I... umm... got you this." He brought his hand from behind him and in it was a perfect red Rose. She gasped.

"Don't think nothing of it; I just wanted to repay you." He blushed. "My mother always liked these flowers... so I figured... you would to." He stuck his hand out and she took the rose.

"Thank you, Inuyasha, I love it." Leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. His blush deepened.

So he was a jerk, but even jerks had their moments.

* * *

Thanks for reading! What are your thoughts? Questions? Leave a review, please! 

Thanks, Sophia, for beta-ing through all the complications.


End file.
